Summer Camp
by Harlequin Girl14
Summary: A MauraudersLilyOC fic in which the boys go off to a Muggle summer camp for the Summer holidays before seventh year starts and meet up begrudgingly with Lily and her two mates. Is love in the air, or just stale weed smoke?


Starring: _The Marauders_

In:

_Summer Camp_

**Chapter 1:**

****

'Moony, tell me again why you dragged us out into the wilderness to get brutally attacked and possibly _eaten_ by savage, hungry bears?'

James Potter whined loudly, tossing the Rubik cube he had puzzled over for hours and let out a defeated moan.

From the bunk bed above him there came a piercing squeal as Peter Pettigrew dived under his quilt in fright.

Remus Lupin snorted at the little blond boy. His childishness never ceased to humour him.

'We aren't going to get eaten by bears,' he assured them all with a chuckle. Then he looked at James, straightening to his full height of five foot ten so the base of his spine gave a loud crack and he shook his long light brown bangs out of his brilliant yellow eyes. 'Stop being so illogical.' He told him, a little weary from unpacking the gigantic suitcase his Muggle mother had packed for his eight week stay in the Crocky Trail Summer camp with his three best friends.

James laughed at him, a high pitched hyper giggle which made them all stare.

'Hear that Sirius?' he asked mid-titter, 'I've gone from stupid to illogical!'

Sirius Black looked up from the Muggle porn magazine he had unearthed from beneath his bunk bed left by previous room-mates and frowned at him unsurely but said nothing.

'So why are we here if not to watch Prongs be digested?' he asked his light brown haired friend casually instead.

Remus rolled his eyes and heaved a great suffering sigh.

'Because camping will _hopefully_ make you lot grow up a bit.' He told them, beginning to climb the ladder which lead up to his top bunk above Sirius.

'Really?' Peter asked with a mere twinkling in his eye.

'According to my mum,' Remus turned over, 'but I'm not expecting miracles.' He muttered and turned onto his other side away from them all.

Sirius, impatient as his question had not been answered, prodded the long dent in the bottom of top bunk – which just so happened to be Remus' hip bone – and asked again.

'So why are we here if not to watch Prongs be eaten by a bear?'

From above him, Remus groaned.

'They wouldn't eat me Pads, I'm all skin and bones. They'd go for someone more…fleshy. Like Peter for example.' James answered instead, justifying himself.

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Peter looked offended.

'Hey!' he squeaked indignantly with as much pride as he could muster, 'I'm not fat! Ask my mum!'

James snorted.

'Er…no. What about that fourth helping that you scoffed the other day at my house?' James asked.

From the bed opposite Peter's level came a low growl from Remus.

'Which just so happened to be mine.' He said in a voice muffled by a mouthful of pillow.

'True,' Sirius said at last, 'they'd go for Wormy as he eats more than the four of us put together.'

'I can vouch for that.' Remus grumbled again.

'But I digress –' Sirius started again but Remus sat bolt upright and stared over the side of the bed at him, aghast.

'Did you just use the word "digress"?' he asked incredulously.

Sirius pulled his face.

'Shut up Moonpie,' he snapped, 'Anyway, down to business. There's some pretty nice girls 'round here. I think I may just grow to like this place.'

'Now there's a shock.' Said Remus sarcastically and flopped down onto the bed again.

'Yeah,' said James, unimpressed, 'but I checked them out earlier. They're all either Hippies or they look like men.'

Remus coughed pointedly.

'Excuse me but _I'm_ a Hippy,' he reminded James, 'and there's nothing wrong with Hippy girls.'

James harrumphed.

'Yeah, other than the fact that they don't wash or shave their "down there" regions.' He retorted with a shudder.

'How would you know?' asked Peter, but this went unnoticed.

Sirius shot up.

'Aren't they the girls who walk around naked?' he asked hopefully.

Remus shook his head.

'No, you're thinking of naturists.'

'Damn it.'

'But they don't shower or wash their hair or anything!' James continued to protest, intent on getting his point across.

Remus tutted.

'Prongs, you're over-reacting,' he told him in a patronising voice to soothe him, 'that's Hippies to the extreme. Most of them aren't like that.'

Sirius burst in again.

'They like animals don't they?' he asked.

Remus unsurely answered.

'Y-yes.'

'Excellent.' Sirius replied, rubbing his hands together like a fly on a cake left in an open space.

'Why exactly?' Remus enquired, slightly concerned.

''Cause they're gonna love Snuffles then.' Sirius replied, licking his lips like a dog.

James snorted.

'No Sirius. They like dogs, not dog_ging._' He informed him knowingly.

Sirius laughed.

'I didn't mean that!' he cried honestly, 'although…'

'Of course you didn't,' Remus muttered, unconvinced, 'now shut up. I'm trying to sleep.'

Sirius poked him again from below.

'Oooh! He's an angry Wolfie.' He remarked.

Remus made a low growling noise in the back of his throat and Sirius pulled away with a whimper.

Peter glanced at the clock across the room which sat neatly on the chest of drawers Remus had perfected earlier.

'Hang on a second. Moony, it's only six o'clock! The dinner hall will be open now,' his pot belly gave a low rumble and he blushed, 'and I'm hungry.'

Sirius laughed.

'Now why does that not surprise me?' he asked with a wink to James.

Remus groaned, sitting up and wiping his eyes with his index fingers groggily.

'So much for that theory.' He mumbled and began to clamber down the steps onto the floor. 'Alright, to the dinner hall.' He said with as much enthusiasm he possessed.

'Yes!' Sirius hissed, 'fit girls here I come!'

**Chapter 2:**

Lily Evans stooped to inspect underneath both sets of bunk beds with maximum apprehension as to what she was going to find.

Her fears were confirmed when she spotted a rotting banana skin, a used condom and a very sticky lollipop which had somehow managed to entwine itself into the carpet.

'Well, it's not five-star quality,' she lied, turning to the two girls in the doorway, both of whom she knew from when she went to the same Muggle school as them, 'but I suppose it will do…'

The girl closest to her, who was blowing a large amount of pink bubblegum and popping it with her tongue now and again allowed her hazel eyes to wander the room curiously.

'You're kidding, right?' she asked after a loud _snap_ echoed around the grotty grey/yellow walls which she assumed must have been white at some stage many years ago.

The girl behind her moved so she was now in front, standing beside Lily and giving the room the once over.

'Well,' she decided at last, heaving her large canvas bag – complete with several Greenpeace badges and stitch-ons – onto the bottom bunk nearest the door, 'it's this or sleeping out there.' She pointed a lightly tanned finger towards the window where a group of mean-looking dark trees stood in the clearing of a forest.

The other girl shivered and made her choice a good one. She claimed the bed on top of her friend's and through her suitcase up onto it.

'God this place is dingy.' She complained even still, just to prove a point.

'Yeah, well,' said the girl below her, eyeing Lily briefly, 'you're gonna have to live with it 'cause we're eight hours from home and we've got to stay here for eight weeks.' She looked down her body stretched before her, from her green fish net top down to the Gypsy skirt which sat on her hips and flowed down to her ankles, then her flip-flops and her silver toe ring which she loved dearly.

'Bed's comfy.' She remarked, bouncing up and down so it squeaked suggestively.

Lily giggled.

'There's a condom under there,' she informed her, 'I think some other people found that out for themselves too.'

The girl sniffed.

'Ah well,' she shrugged, 'it's all we were gonna use it for anyway.'

Lily shook her head.

'Not me!'

'Or me! Eugh!' Lily and the other girl chimed together.

'Just me then.' The other decided at last with a smile.

She was a virgin, and she had just left school. The whole trip for her was organised by her mother and she had only gone on the whim that she may just find someone worth breaking it with…

She had talked both Lily and their old friend Sandie Thompson into the trip and they were finally there, living the dream.

Or rather, not.

'Caiti, what exactly possessed your mother to drag you into this?' Sandie asked the girl with the blonde, slightly bushy hair who's piercing grey/blue eyes had misted over thoughtfully.

The girl, Caiti, turned to her no longer entranced and smiled.

''Cause she's a complete stoner and doesn't know I'm even gone anymore. What's eight weeks home alone gonna change, eh?' she asked with a wistful laugh.

Lily tutted.

'Caiti, your mum's lovely, leave off.' She insisted. But Caiti simply scoffed a little.

'Yeah, when she's high. She comes down to Earth with one hell of a bump though.' She said, reaching in her own bag for a stick of Marijuana, lighting it and closing her lips around it in a manner which could only be described as suggestive.

'You gonna share that?' Sandie asked, peering over the bars at her hungrily.

Caiti looked up at her sideways with a raised eyebrow.

'Did you share your bubblegum?' she asked with a slightly sadistic smile. 'Here.' She placed the Spliff in between Sandie's outstretched fingers and waited for it back.

Lily looked away in disgust. She would never dream about doing any kind of drugs, although she knew that Caiti's were for health purposes – she had a rough childhood and regular panic attacks, she also took Xanak to calm her nerves – she didn't think it right for her to exploit the situation and deal it around.

Her stomach gave a small gargle and she jumped at the sound. The passive fumes were making her paranoid. It was what always happened. She suffered for her friends doings.

'Guys, can we get something to eat?' she asked, her eyes darted for the clock, 'it's six o'clock and I'm hungry.'

The two girls nodded.

'Sure.'

Caiti stumped out the Weed, chucked it under the bed so no-one suspected a thing – though the smell was everywhere – and rose almost dream-like into the atmosphere.

The room was thick with misty, sweet smelling fumes and the girls stumbled out of the room only just remembering the keys to let themselves back in and glided down the hall.


End file.
